Wickedly Awesome Interviews!
by Dimpled
Summary: Interviews with Wicked fanfiction authors.
1. TheWitch'sDorothy

INTERVIEWS WITH WICKED FANFICTION AUTHORS

Hi! It's me again! I wanted to interview some of the many talented and loved wicked fan fiction authors on this site. And because it's fan fiction, the authors will write a little one-shot at the end. If you would like to be interviewed, just PM me or ask in a review. I'm always ready to interview!

So, to start us off, here is the first author….

You probably may know her from her many beautiful stories, such as A Rose By Any Other Name and The Good Left Undone. Ladies and gentleman, the wonderful author

TheWitch'sDorothy!

*Applause. Fan-Screams from Glinda. *

Q: Hello! First of all, it's an honor to talk to you! I have some questions…

What made you want to write on Fanfiction?

A: I don't know, really. I've always liked reading, so I thought "Why not write?"

Q: When did you know you were obsessed with wicked?

A: When I was reading the book while listening to the soundtrack and every other sentence I said was about Wicked.

Q: Who is your Wicked Dream Cast?

A: That's hard... Here it is:

Elphaba- Willemijn Verkaik

Glinda- Alli Mauzey

Fiyero- Kyle Dean Massey

Boq- Justin Brill

Nessarose- Jenny Fellner

Q: Are you like any character in wicked?

A: Elphaba, hands down. We both read a lot, love animals, are outspoken and highly sarcastic, and know what it's like to be the odd one out, just to name a few.

Q: What motivates you to write your stories?

A: My readers. I mean, people write so that other people can enjoy their stories. If they didn't, who would write?

Q: Thank you! It was an honor to talk to you! Do you have a short two paragraph story on wicked to telll?

A: Let me get back to you on that…

Q: Alright, thank you!

A: Your Welcome!

Well, that's TheWitch'sDorothy, everyone! See you next time on Wickedly Awesome Interviews! If you have any interest in being interviews or any questions you think I should ask, I'm your host, Queen Ella Grace! Signing out! Please Review!


	2. ComingAndGoingByBubble

We have another talented fanfiction author, probably one you've seen many times. She's written over fifty stories to share her passion. Her amazing works include Too Strong, Behind Closed Doors, and Bloody Glinda…

Yes, I present to you… ComingAndGoingByBubble!

*Applause. Leaps from Boq*

* * *

Q: How has Wicked affected your life?

A: Well it's kind of all I talk about now. Instead of writing regular stories I'm constantly thinking of ideas for fanfiction. I also have gotten into new music due to Wicked. If it hadn't been for Wicked I would have never had known who Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth were. Wicked also got me into musical theatre.

Q: Favorite Wicked character?

A: Glinda all the way! I mean come on, how couldn't you like Glinda? She goes from a vain silly thing who cares about appearances way too much and then changes into a woman who has struggled to live with the choices she made and who still cares enough about her appearance to never show how hurt she is inside.

Q: Would you attend Shiz University?

A: I would attend in a heartbeat, of course!

Q: What inspired you to write?

A: I've just always had a tendency to prefer words over numbers and equations. I've been writing since first grade, and an idea just comes to me and I write. Mostly inspirations come from my head or what my friends are saying to me.

Q: Do you remember one of the first stories you've ever written? Like when you were young?

A: I actually still have it. My friend Brigit and I wrote it on the computer in first grade. It was about these three girls who became friends at summer camp.

Q: Cute! Do you like black licorice?

A: No, I don't care for licorice.

Q: Haha, just wondering. Thank you!

ComingAndGoingByBubble's story:

He was running away with her. He held her hand in his as they ran through the forest.

"We have to get away, Fae," Fiyero said gently when he noticed that she had stopped running.

"I know," she said softly, "I just wish…"

She trailed off and Fiyero could fill in the blanks.

"Look at this way, now she will never get hurt again," he wrapped an arm around her waist gently. His straw body did not radiate off warmth like it did when he was human but Elphaba knew he meant well.

While Elphaba stood, looking at Glinda from far away Fiyero's eyes began to wander.

His eyes stopped when he found two WANTED posters plastered to the side of a tree. He walked over to them.

"Hey, Fae," he called, "Look at this."

Elphaba tore her eyes away from Glinda and looked to where Fiyero was gazing on the tree.

"Wow," she remarked with a laugh.

Fiyero frowned, "They just can't seem to get my nose right," he pointed a straw finger at the abnormally large nose that the picture depicted him having. "Look at you!" he exclaimed with another finger pointing at the other poster, "You look fantastic! That's not fair!"

Elphaba just smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Come on, you," she encouraged quietly, pulling Fiyero away from the pictures, "You and your abnormally large nose have to get going."

With a sigh, Fiyero obliged as he began walking with Elphaba away from Oz forever.

"I still can't believe they messed up my nose," he muttered as they walked away.

* * *

Is that from Tangled? Haha! Alright, thank you Bubble! See you next time on Wickedly Awesome Interviews!


	3. xMegxGiryx

Next up, we have another gifted and incredible fanfiction author. For some reason I view her as Glinda…

She's written many brilliant stories, such as the popular story Wicked: Twist of Fate and Son of Forgetting.

Yes, folks, please welcome…

xMegxGiryx!

*Applause. Cheers from Nessarose.*

Hello, thanks for being here! Here are some questions…

Q: What Is your favorite Wicked quote?

A: "Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur!" is my favorite quote. :D

Q: Who rules: Gliyero or Fiyeraba?

A: GLIYERO. Definitely Gliyero. I've got nothing against Fiyeraba, I really don't, but... I've always shipped Gliyero above everything.

Q: Do you think Boq has issues?

A: Umm... well, I think everyone in Wicked might be slightly insane. I do mean *everyone*. Boq has no more issues than everyone else.

Q: Would you keep a flying monkey?

A: They're very cute, but I'm not smartified enough to keep one!

Q: What made you want to write?

A: I'm not sure what made me want to write, actually! I just loved reading fanfictions and thought I'd give it a go!

Q; Thank you so much!

xMegxGiryx's story may be up soon. See you next time on Wickedly Awesome Interviews!


	4. Demlurina

Hello! Hope your all enjoying this glorious weekend! My grandparents just flew in, and my siblings and I are having fun!

But enough about me, let's see the next Wicked author…

This author was recommened by theIDIOTwriter.

She's a Wicked lover just like us, with her beautiful stories including Light and Darkness, and The Daughter of Two Worlds.

Folks, please join me in welcoming…

Demlurina!

* * *

Q: Hello! It's nice to meet you! Here are some questions I have:

How is Wicked important to you?

A; :)

It's important to me because of the message it has. It tells people not to be afraid of who you are. And to me that's one of the most important lessons

Q: Is Wicked your favorite play? Or do you have other plays that are close to your heart?

A: Yes it is my favorite, but Rent and Hair are also close to my heart as well.

Q: favorite Wicked costume?

A: Glinda's bubble dress, hands down! It's so glittery and beautiful! And I love the wand!

Q: Favorite Wicked character?

A: Look, it's Glinda! (Sorry couldn't resist) she is my favorite, I can relate to her in more ways than one. Plus we both share a love for pink.

Q: Do you have any younger siblings, cousins, or the like that you feel you have to care for, like Elphaba watches Nessarose?

A: Yes, I have a younger brother and he is lazy as all get out.

Q: Gloq or Gliyero?

A: Gloq, they are perfect together. Plus Elphaba belongs with Fiyero.

* * *

Demlurina's story:

Galinda watched the green girl run out of their room, her confusion only growing.

"Your welcome..." She felt a sigh escape her lips, but a smile grew once she saw her own reflection in the small mirror.

If only she were as unique as Elphaba. Not many saw it from the girl but she did.

If any man saw it she would have them in heartbeat... What if Fiyero noticed?

"Don't be silly." The blonde chirped to herself with a slight giggle.

"Elphaba and Fiyero. That will never happen."

* * *

Thank you! See you all next time on Wickedly Awesome Interviews!


	5. Ravencurls

Another fanfiction author is stepping up to talk! She's written seven stories, but I've fallen in love with every one of them!

She's also the reason I love Elpharic now….here is Ravencurls!

* * *

Q: favorite wicked song?

A: Favorite wicked song (long winded mode) :

When I was at the theatre and I first heard What Is This Feeling, I was literally blown away. I was like 'wow, if this is what the rest of the musical is like, it will definitely be awesome'.

Having said that, I would say that my favorite is still Defying Gravity. Besides the meaningful words, the song changes from fast to slow to agonizing, and of course my favorite part, the last part when Elphaba sang crescendo soprano style (I used to sing soprano so I can appreciate the effort to reach the high notes).

I also like the slow romantic songs like Not That Girl and As Long As You're Mine. But have to stop listening to the latter because my 6 year old is asking me for the meaning of 'wake up my body'. Mmmmmmm (there may be alot of mention of my daughter because she is a fan of the Wicked soundtrack like me)

A: Who is you favorite woman to play elphaba?

Q: My fav woman to play Elphaba (ahha. you make it sound like I could choose a guy)? - Jemma Rix :) but my answer could be biased since I had only watched Wicked once. But she did bring a comic element into the character which is very endearing and can be hilarious at times too.

A: How was Jemma funny?

Q: emma, let's see. She will give funny expression, a grimace, a startled look (when galinda tried to unplait her hair in the bedroom scene after Dancing through life). I couldn't see it when I was in the theatre (cheap tickets), but I saw her recordings on youtube. I think its her personality shining through (looked at her interviews online too) and the fun that she had while working (which most of us do not have :P) shined through. She was from the Australian cast btw.

Q: Is your hair curly? Mine is very curly, and I have no idea how to deal with it sometimes. Do you have any ideas for styles?

A: yes, curly, frizzy, wirey... ranges from 1b (wavey) to 3a (spiral/cockscrews at some parts) depending on what I do, what I use, and the humidity. It does not help when where I live usually has 90 - 100% humidity (which means frizz). And I am the worse person you can seek advice for managing curly hair. Cos usually I look like that crazy grandmother that lived down the road. :P

* * *

Ravencurls oneshot:

A/N Dimpled rejected RavenCurls' offer to sing a song, so she had to come up with this one-shot.

There was a silver plaque on the wall along the corridor connecting the old and the new classroom blocks in Shiz. It was put up a few years ago to commemorate the rich Gillikin merchant who had donated the funds required for the building of the new classroom block then.

The plaque was wiped twice a day, once in the morning, and once in the evening. So on most days, it was shiny enough for anyone to do quick check on their reflection to check on the state of their hair or to see if there was anything stuck in between their teeth.

Fiyero stood in front of the plaque.

He liked this plaque. It gave him many opportunities to admire his good looks in between classes without having to duck into a washroom. He was also able to see if any girl walking along the corridor was eyeing his behind from behind (pun intended). Most important of all, the plaque was along the route that a very special green girl took every Monday when she rushed from her Literature class to her Calculus class.

He got it all planned out. He would knock into her accidentally, causing her to drop all her books. They would both kneel down to pick up the books. Hands would touch, eyes would meet, and as people always said, the rest would be history.

Fiyero checked his reflection one more time just as he saw the girl with the familiar hue exiting from her Literature class. She was alone as usual.

Three, two, one. Fiyero turned around and bumped into her and her armful of books.

"I'm sorry!" they both exclaimed, as the books flew all over the place.

Elphaba kneeled down immediately to pick up her books and Fiyero was next to her in less than a tick tock. His fingers brushed against hers when they both reached for the same last book. Elphaba gasped as she felt the warmth from his touch and looked up in surprise, meeting his mesmerising blue eyes.

And narrowed her eyes in recognition.

"You!"

Fiyero gave her his most charming smile.

"You are usually the epitome of grace. So what happened? Do you have a sudden onset of vestibular disorder just because I am around?"

Fiyero blinked, his brain slowing down as it usually did when it encountered words with three or more syllabi.

"Just my luck," she muttered to herself as she took that last book from his hand before she spun around and rushed off for her next class.

Fiyero could only look at her departing figure, his brain still reeling from the onslaught of words.

Vestibular what?

* * *

Well, there you have it! See you next time!


End file.
